


Don't Go

by hackingxbiochemist



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F, Fanfic, Femslash, bleighton, waldsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackingxbiochemist/pseuds/hackingxbiochemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to Season 1 Episode 13 of Gossip Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is a fic I wrote about a year ago on Waldsen before Skimmons become my main ship. Shoutout to all of my fellow Waldsen shippers. Hope you like this little fic. Thankyou :)

Serena catches a cab and tells the driver to go as fast as he can to the helipad. On her way there, what she felt was horrible, she knew that if she was late, she will lose Blair and she won’t let it happen. She will not waste her time anymore and she was going to tell Blair. Actually she was planning to tell Blair about her feelings all this time but the whole Nate-Chuck fiasco goes between her way. And now Blair didn’t even tell Serena that she was leaving. Serena felt the anxiety building inside her as she rides the cab.

  
“Ma,am we have arrived at your destination ”, the cab driver said to Serena.  
“Wait here, okay, I will come back”, Serena told the driver as she goes out of the cab.  
Serena runs as fast as she can and her heart stopped when she saw that Blair was going inside the helicopter. She was not going to let this happen, she will not lose Blair again because of her stupid actions. So she tried to call Blair while running to the helipad.  
“B, please don’t go. I have something to tell you,” Serena said as she ran to the helipad.  
“What, Serena? Don’t you know I’m tired of all of this?” Blair answered in a tiresome tone.  
“Just please, B, turn around,” Serena begs Blair.  
Blair turned around, and there Serena was, looking as stunning as ever, catching her breath. Blair was shocked because she does not tell anyone that she was going to Paris. A small hope inside Blair was sparking, but she repressed that hope and talked to Serena.  
“What? You want a lift to JFK?” Blair questioned Serena sarcastically.  
“Your mom said that you were going to France tonight,” Serena answers.  
“She has a big mouth,” Blair replied nonchalantly.  
“B, I’m your best friend,” Serena said —“no I want to be more than that,” Serena thought. “She was shocked that I didn’t know,” Serena continues.  
“Well now you do,” Blair responds.  
“What I know is how you felt when I left without telling you,” Serena said, her voice cracks.  
“Is there a reason why you’re here?” Blair tried her best not to cry but her eyes are blurry.  
“Stay,” Serena commands her with a soft voice but deep certainty.   
“And why, I ask you, should I stay? You left me without asking my permission,” Blair said hurtfully.  
“Because, because, I’ve been meaning to tell you this but I can’t,” Serena paused and looked away from Blair.  
“What Serena? I don’t have much time to talk nonsense with you, I’m gonna go,” Blair answered as she turned back to the helicopter.  
Just then, Serena catches her hand, interlocked their fingers and pulled Blair back and hugged her from behind.   
“What I’ve been trying to tell you is that I’m in love with you B. I tried to run away the first time I realize it, I hide from you, I avoid you and I started dating Dan to get rid of my feelings. But I can’t do it, B, I’m deeply in love with you. I know that I am being so stupid, not telling you this since the first time I am sure of my feelings. I don’t wanna lose you Blair, I swear don’t let those people tell you who you are, you tell them. I will stand beside you and I will protect you with all of my heart, just please, don’t go. I don’t want to regret this, but if you don’t feel the same way I don’t have any other choice but to let you go,” Serena said all of those words while hugging Blair, whispering it to Blair as tears streamed down her face.  
Then, Blair gets away from Serena’s embrace and she walked straight back to her helicopter. The machines started to run and it was whirring loudly. Serena’s heart dropped to her feet. She knew that she had taken her chances; she knew that Blair does not feel the same, she knew that she had lose Blair completely. So she turned back and walk lifelessly towards the cab. As she turned back, a warm hand stopped her and pulled her into a kiss. A kiss into a soft, warm mouth with the taste of vanilla rum, it was Blair’s. Serena kisses back slowly as she melt into the softness of Blair’s lips. As she opened her eyes, she was genuinely happy but also questioned. Is it a dream or reality, because she swears that she saw the helicopter leaving.   
“Are you real?” Serena caresses Blair’s cheek as she looks at her.  
“What do you think I am, Serena? An extraterrestrial?” Blair rolled her eyes.  
“No, but I thought, I thought you were—“Serena was choking.  
“I told the pilot to just go and return the helicopter to the hangar. But when I saw you, you are turning back and I thought you felt that I rejected you so I decided to go for the kiss. Not a bad answer right to your declaration of love?” Blair answered as she wipes the tears from Serena’s eyes.   
“Oh my God, I really thought that I am gonna lose you, B. I thought you were angry and you don’t want to see me anymore,” Serena sobs in relieve.  
“Hey, don’t cry. Of course not, I’m dying to see you every day and I know when I choose to go, it is better not to tell you because I know that when I see your face, I can’t let you go,” Blair said softly to Serena.  
“So why did you choose to go Blair?” Serena asked her.  
“I’m so embarrassed S. The thing about Nate and Chuck, it is actually just a rebound to keep my mind off of you. I can’t stop thinking about you and I can’t control my feelings about you, but I thought you don’t feel the same so I start to projects my feelings to both Nate and Chuck,” Blair holds Serena’s hands as she looks into her eyes.  
“Blair, why don’t you tell me from the start? I should have—“Serena said.  
“It’s okay S. I love you and that’s the thing about love, you are not just really sure about it until it was almost taken from you. But the good thing is that I’m not leaving right?” Blair comforts Serena.  
“Blair,” Serena said as she hugs her best friend “do you want to be my girlfriend, please?”  
“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for you to say that, my answer is YES!” Blair hugs and kisses Serena.

  
And so the two go back to the Upper East Side, rests in Waldorf Brownstone and begin their happy ending.

  
_“Good morning Upper East Siders, I heard that Queen B cancels her flight plan, what happened last night? Did N caught up to her or is it Serena? You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, fellow Waldsen shippers, show yourselves! Xoxo


End file.
